This invention relates generally to a centrifuge machine and more particularly to a new, novel and easy to manufacture centrifuge rotor which does not require a separate cover to hold blood tubes in place and further does not require the central lateral support of the blood tube, known in the trade as micro hematocrit capillary tubes.
When a blood test is taken for various reasons, typically, the finger of the patient is pricked and a small amount of blood is collected in a thin blood tube. At this point, after being sealed with clay, the blood tube is positioned in a centrifuge rotor and rotated at high speeds, causing the red blood cells to be separated from the blood plasma as the rotary action serves to move the red blood cells to the outside of the tube and the blood plasma is moved to the inside of the tube.
Typical hematocrit centrifuge machines are produced by Damon/IEL and Clay Adams, a division of Becton Dickenson. The typical centrifuge rotor head and cover is provided in a circular configuration with numerous supports for the blood tubes extending from the center of the circular configuration in a manner similar to the spokes of a wheel. The supports for the blood tubes provide central lateral support for the blood tube by providing a groove into which the blood tube is placed. A separate circular cover is then screwed in place over the centrifuge head to insure that the blood tubes are not dislodged when the centrifuge rotor is rotated.
Applicant's new and novel centrifuge rotor is provided in the form of a plate having two retainer means for each blood tube, both of the retainer means having positioned therein an elongated hole for securely holding the tube in place. In this manner, the blood tube is held securely in position by simply inserting one end of the blood tube in inner retainer means and inserting the other end of the blood tube in the outer retainer means. The new and novel centrifuge rotor does not require central lateral support nor does it require a separate cover to be positioned over the centrifuge rotor as the centrifugal force retains the tubes in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,289 to Allen et al, discloses a high-speed centrifuge having a rotatable vertical spindle wherein test tubes or the like are inserted in the device in a vertical direction to provide a balance for the loaded rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,103 to Whitehead et al, discloses a centrifuge apparatus and method, the centrifuge vessel being in a bowl configuration with an annular trough so that the trough contains the red blood cells and the bowl portion contains the plasma.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,992 to Pickels et al, teaches a centrifuge apparatus and a rotor to be used on the centrifuge apparatus that is provided with a cooling fin assembly for circulating outside air down through the cover and the rotor opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,145 to Danielsson et al, discloses a centrifuge and a head for the centrifuge, the head accommodating a flexible sample tube in a spiral configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,388 to Polanyi teaches an apparatus for determining fluid fractions and sedimentation rates which centrifuges the blood specimens while intermittently directing radiant energy through a selected portion of the blood specimen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,239 to Williams, Jr., discloses a centrifuge apparatus which uses a plurality of elongated rectilinear slots as tube supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,775 to Drucker, discloses a centrifuge and a method for determining sedimentation rates which uses a rotor and a secondary rotor and an elongated container for the material to be centrifuged, which is positioned on the secondary rotor.
Design U.S. Pat. Nos. 193,341; 193,981; 231,924; 231,981; and 259,140 have been cited to illustrate various centrifuge and rotor designs.